The Sun’s Disappearance
by JeanTheBean
Summary: After Reborn's sent on a reconnaissance mission, Tsuna's hyper intuition flares up and warns him that not all is well. Worried, he takes it upon himself to search for him alongside his Guardians, with some help along the way from allies such as Millefiore, Simon and Cavallone. Can they discover the truth behind the Sun's eclipse, or will Reborn forever be lost...?
1. TARGET 1-ASSIGNMENT

Reborn's P.O.V

I was just calmly sat at my desk, all I wanted was some peace for I twenty minutes. But apparently, no god clearly hates me. A loud resounding knock sounded within the spacious, dark room, and I let out a soft sigh of annoyance. I then proceeded to go over and open the door. Standing there was...Alfonso the new butler, I really wonder what he wants now, he's been bothering me all week.

"Re..re..reborn-sa..san," Alfonso stuttered, shifting nervously. I internally twitched. Seriously, as a member of the Vongola Famiglia, the man should have some backbone. "D...Decimo wants you in his office n...now."

I raised my eyebrows in curiosity but nodded, "Very well I'll get going right away." Alfonso nodded and rushed off somewhere. I picked up Leon and headed towards my ex-students office. I dropped Leon onto my hat. I wonder what he wants with me now?

I arrived and knocked on the door of his office and waited for the voice within the room to speak out. "Enter." I heard from the room, could hear chatting from inside, I shrugged and opened the door. I gently closed it behind me announcing my presence with a simple "Chaos."

"Oh Reborn, good to see you. Please, take a seat." Tsuna said pleasantly. Graziano, a new subordinate (I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, of course I would know this), was standing by Tsuna's desk explaining some nonsense to him, I wasn't really paying attention, although I cared what was going on and why Tsuna wanted me so urgently. I took a seat in front of the desk. Graziano bowed and left the moment I sat down and closed the door behind him.

"Now Reborn, Graziano has passed some information to me that something dangerous is going down in San Gimignano, I would like you to investigate this matter immediately." Tsuna looked at me.

"Seriously that's it, all the information you have for me to go on, come on, you know I like to have all my facts straight before I go anywhere," I slouched back in the chair and sighed. "What if I get there and there's nothing going down? I'm coming straight back here," I said with a slight growl. I leaned up onto the desk and looked straight at Tsuma. "Are you sure you want me to deal with this?" I asked him looking into his golden eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure, report back straight away if something's going down," He stared back at me, eyes full of hope. "I'm sure nothing is there but just in case, I'm sending you to go and check for me."

I yet again let out a sigh of annoyance whilst nodding reluctantly. "Very well, Tsuna, I'll do the job. I expect an adequate reward for such an irritating mission."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Yes, Reborn, you'll get the reward. What is it you want, money?"

I paused, then smirked mischievously. "Hmm, I'll decide on that later. Why not keep you in suspense?"

Tsuna looked at me warily. "Please don't go Spartan on me, I swear I feel phantom pains just thinking about the tor—tutoring you put me through."

I simply gave him an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about, I was simply an angel. You wound me, Tsuna."

Tsuna shot a semi-exasperated look at me. "Riiiighhtt. Whatever you say, Reborn, whatever you say," I snickered at his blatant disbelief. "Aside from that, what time can I expect you back from the mission?"

"Hmm... Perhaps in a week, Tsuna." I responded after a moment of deliberation.

"Right, how could I forget that you're the World's Greatest Hitman," Tsuna grinned cheerily. "I'll be waiting, Reborn."

I nodded, turning away. Suddenly, Tsuna's hand shot out to grab my sleeve and I looked back, to see sunset orange orbs staring back into my obsidian black ones.

"Be careful, ok?" he said softly.

I swallowed to bring myself back to reality from his enchanting eyes, before nodding with a smirk. "Of course, Tsuna. I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, after all. Ciao~."

With that, I ruffled his hair and left, a small smile upon my lips.


	2. TARGET 2- MISSION

A/N: Forgot to mention in the last chapter, this is a collaboration with so until next chapter...Ciao~

Reborn's P.O.V

Once I left Tsuna's office I headed to my personal quarters, to pack some essential stuff. I didn't really need to take much just a few weapons and some bulletproof jackets, you know just in case, I probably wouldn't need them but I always have them on me.

That was the one-time I'd ever unpack them it was a stupid idea but I didn't care at the time I just wanted to get that lousy job out of the way. I didn't want to do the job so whatever, I just needed to get there and scope out the place for any unorthodox activity.

I picked up Leon and headed out toward the front door, I didn't really know what to expect at the time, I walked toward the main gate and strolled out past the guards.

He said San Gimignano, hmm well, let's get going...

Time skip cause I said so :D*

I looked around in disinterest, having already been to San Gimignano many times in my 22 years of life. Besides, there was no time for sightseeing, I had a mission and every intention to accomplish it.

"I had better not be bored..." I trailed off. That was the only common ground myself and Skull shared, we both loathed being bored. Sighing softly to myself, I began to move, before stopping at the realisation that I had no idea where exactly the supposed 'dangerous' happenings were aside from in this city.

I swear, I am going to kill that idiot ex-student of mine... I growled mentally as I felt a migraine fast approaching. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I stalked off to where Leon directed me. His hypersensitive nose was highly useful for situations like this. Leon was a wonderful magical chameleon companion.

Time Skip OwO*

Finally, I had arrived at what I assumed to be the base of a Famiglia. My highly attuned senses also picked up the lingering, irony scent of blood, perhaps a week old at most.

Heeeeeeehhh? Maybe this job won't be so boring after all~. I thought with a somewhat bloodthirsty grin. It had been a while since I'd had to deal with an entire Famiglia, after all.

The next day was spent with me mapping out the entire HQ. Honestly, nothing seemed too out of place. In truth, this was rather tedious to deal with. I'd much rather be resting back at the Vongola Mansion , but nooooo, I just had to be the one that Tsuna saddled with this mission. Ugh.

Unfortunately, I made the fatal mistake of not searching for hidden technology. In hindsight, that was a rookie mistake, but due to the simple yet highly effective camouflage I highly doubt anything short of Hyper Intuition could have noticed the tiny micro cameras hooked up all around the building.

That was how I found myself surrounded, partially by humans but mainly by robots and high-tech creations. I was severely outnumbered, but as always I was not at all concerned. this would be easy.

...Famous last words, Reborn...

In the end, I managed to escape after eliminating a majority of the Famiglia (turns out they wanted Tsuna dead), but then had to escape due to a variety of wounds from the technologically advanced Famiglia. I am almost certain that some form of poison was in my system, thus it was of utmost importance that I get myself treated.

Haaaaahhhhhhh... I sighed, vision blurring when I was in some nondescript forest. The last thing I saw was a worried looking lady, before I completely blacked out.

Damn Automa Famiglia...


End file.
